An application programming interface (API) provides a set of functions and associated communication protocols for building software. The functions provided by the API may be used by many different computing systems, especially when the API is accessible by way of a computer network. That is, the computing systems may utilize the API's functions rather than implementing separate, new versions of these functions. APIs generally provide clearly defined protocols, standards, and/or rules for interacting with the functions provided thereby. Thus, a computing system that utilizes the functions of an API may adhere to the protocols, standards, and rules specific to a particular API. By adhering to these rules, the computing system may invoke the functions of the API in a predefined manner and, in response, may receive output of the functions formatted in a specific, predictable fashion.